Naruto's Pokemon Adventure
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto has been alive for over 300 years for the simple reason that the pokemon god Arceus wanted him alive. he will embark on his journey with a pokemon he saved from an abusive trainer. Naruto will travel alongside ash, gain badges, overcome obstacles, and... find love in the most unexpected place. this fic will be tared M for language
1. gaining a pokemon

**Hey this is avatar 18 here i just wanted to say if you are reading this then thank you for your time and i hope you enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

(I'm feeling lazy so I will just say that Naruto is dressed like his father did before he died right down to the hair style… only instead of looking 35-40 years old Naruto looks about 18-23, when he is actually over 300 years old. he stands at around six foot four.)

It is around noon and Naruto was walking around the outskirts of Pallet town, since he Promised he would go on a Pokemon Journey Ash Ketchum Naruto had been doing a lot of wandering. Naruto had been having Dream visions from the pokemon God Arceus. Arceus told Naruto that he was the one that kept him alive as he still had a destiny to fulfill. Another thing that Arceus said was that Naruto would find love, but that it would be a little weird at first but would come to accept it.

Now we have Naruto walking back to town when he heard a trainers' voice and a pokemon's cry. Naturally Naruto being who he is went to investigate. What he came across made his blood boil. In front of him was a male trainer yelling at a pokemon from the Hoenn. Naruto just sat and listened to the ranting trainer then when he brought up his hand to hit the pokemon, who he said was named Gardevoir, Naruto leapt out of his spot and caught the hand.

Naruto glared at the trainer who struggled to get out of the grip that Naruto had him in. Naruto's eyes were glowing blue, which caught Gardevoir's attention. "Now why don't you tell me why you were about to hit this pokemon before I get impatient and brake your arm then rip it out of it's socket as I hate people who Abuse other people and Pokemon alike!" Naruto said in a deep voice that he only uses when dealing with these types of people.

The trainer shuddered at the tone of his voice and stammered out a response. "She is useless, never hits her targets so I am abandoning her. Yeah you heard right I'm abandoning her. Good reddens to a useless pokemon. Now let me go so I can go on with my journey." The trainer yelled. Naruto let the man go to which the man booked it cross country as he didn't want to be anywhere near Naruto ever again.

Naruto looked over at Gardevoir only to see her on the ground crying (I have no idea if Pokemon can actually cry but this is fan fiction and it is important to the story). He walked over to her and noticed her flinch when he kneeled down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. After bout a five minutes the gardevoir suddenly embraced Naruto in a hug and cried into his chest with Naruto saying soothing words. After she cried for about a half hour more she calmed down.

Naruto brought his right hand and cupped her chin so he could look her in the eyes "Why don't you tell me your story with you trainer and I will tell you mine… Ok?" Naruto asked to which the pokemon nodded.

Gardevoir paused for a moment and looked back at Naruto and asked _"You can understand me?"_ she asked. To which Naruto smiled and nodded to her and said. "Yes I can, truth is I have been alive for over 300 years. I have been blessed by Lord Arceus so that I would be able to talk to pokemon. I would tell you more about my life but as they say ladies first." Naruto said with a small chuckle at the shocked expression on her face when he mentioned that he is over 300 years old. After she got over her shock she told her story which got Naruto full of rage but calmed down for her sake.

"Ok, now are you ready to hear my story" she nodded and so Naruto told his life story. After he was done she was shocked and angered by all of the injustice done to him in his childhood. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to help gardevoir up, which she accepted.

"_Is it ok if I come with you Naruto?"_ Gardevoir asked. Naruto nodded "Yes it is fine; as a matter of fact I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and be my partner of my journey to obtain all the badges of the different regions of this world?" Naruto said while pulling out a pokeball and holding it out to her "it is up to you weather or not you want to become my partner. If you want to be my partner just press the button on the pokeball and we will go back to my recent hometown." Almost immediately after he finished talking she pressed the button and got sucked into the pokeball. With that settled Naruto walked back to Pallet town to talk to Delia Ketchum as she was waiting for him to come over for his dinner appointment with her and Ash.

The Next Day:

Naruto woke up early, did the morning rituals, then walked out to door to get to Professor Oak's Lab to meet the Professor and the new trainers who are getting their new pokemon.

As he entered the lab he saw Oak, who ushered him over, and three other kids. Oak gave a heartfelt speech and let everybody pick their pokemon. "Professor you do know that you only have three pokemon and there are a total of five us coming. How is that going to work out?" Naruto asked.

Oak Froze in his place and paled. "Oh man! I forgot about you and Ash!" He yelled. Naruto motioned for him to calm down. "Professor I know that you have that one pokemon in isolation, give that one to ash I am sure he can handle it… as for me I already have my first pokemon. I just got her yesterday. Would you all like to meet her?" Naruto said to which everybody nodded.

Naruto brought out a luxury ball which made Oak get a gleam in his eye, but what was said next made his breath catch in his throat. "Gardevoir come on out!" Naruto said as the beautiful pokemon came out.

Oak was wide eyed and gaping at the pokemon not native to Kanto. "My, My Naruto how did you obtain a pokemon from Hoenn, and a strong and rare one at that, rarer then normal as this pokemon is classified at what we professors call a shiny pokemon. They are proven to be four to six times stronger then their kin. So Naruto once again I must ask how you came across this Gardevoir." Oak said. Seeing no way out of the situation he explained the events of the day before which got Oak, Gary and the two other trainers blood boiling at the fact a trainer would treat their pokemon that way.

"As you can see I helped her out and she wanted to come with me and be my partner. I hope that's ok with you Professor." Naruto concluded.

Oak went into a thinking position for a few minutes then got a smile. "Sure I don't see why not after all I think you will be giving me more answers then questions by allowing you to start off with this Gardevoir." Oak said while going over to a table and picking up a few pokedex's (Is that how you say it?) and some pokeballs. He then walked back over to the group "Here is a pokedex for each of you, and five pokeballs for each of you." He said handing them each their respective starting items. "Now as you know today is the start of your journey, go out there and collect your badges and please be safe." Oak finished and dismissed them.

**Like it, Hate it, let me know. I will try to make the chapters longer but I have a lot of stuff with school and such. Man do I hate school so fucking much. So yea review and tell me what you think.**


	2. New Pokemon and WHAT!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

After Naruto was dismissed from the lab he went straight over to the Ketchum residence to see if ash was up yet. He knocked on the door three times, waited about a minute before he heard something knock over and a woman scream like she fell over something. Naturally Naruto barged into the house to help her. Only to see her get up with no injuries, not even a spec of dirt or a bruise.

Naruto sweatdroped "You really should watch where your going… even in your own home you're a klutz." He said. The woman known as Ms. Ketchum or Delia Ketchum depending on whom you're talking too.

Delia looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "Naruto what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Professor Oaks lab getting your pokemon?" she asked.

Naruto gained a twinkle in his eye which unnerved Delia, sure she has known him since she was a child, but it still unnerved her nonetheless. "I just got back from the lab as the three starter pokemon are gone. I already got my Pokemon out of town yesterday so I didn't choose one of the starter pokemon… although Oak has one pokemon left that he agreed to give ash." Naruto said to which Delia smiled. "That's great!" She said.

"Yes now I must be off. Please tell ash to catch up with me as I think it would be beneficial to team up and travel together. I will be starting my journey ahead of him so when he wakes up tell him my message… bye!" Naruto said as he made a hand sight and disappeared in a swirl of leaves surprising Delia.

Delia adopted a thoughtful look. "So this is one of the special skills you told me about when I was a child… what else can you do?" she said to herself

Naruto has been walking though the forest for about three hours in search of some stronger pokemon and potential team member. He heard a rustling sound in the bushes near the lake so he peaked over the bushes to see what it could be. He was treated with the sight of a Kabuto and a Dratini playing with each other. And not just any Dratini, it was a shiny Dratini (I love Shiny Dratini it is just so cute. For those of you who don't know what color a shiny Dratini is… its pink and white. And a shiny Gardevoir is blue instead of green.).

Naruto brought out Gardevoir. "Gardevoir take the field and use Psychic then follow up with a thunderbolt on both Dratini and Kabuto" Gardevoir did as she was told and knocked out both pokemon easily because of two factors. 1) Naruto had the element of Surprise on his side, and 2) Gardevoir is pretty strong. (I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but when everybody got their pokedex's they checked the level of each of the pokemon there and Gardevoir is in my liking level 50… that's my favorite number so I will go with it. You also have to remember that she has been trained very well by her previous trainer but was abandoned by him… don't worry we will see him again.) Naruto quickly threw two luxury balls at the two unconscious pokemon to which there was not even a bit of struggle.

Naruto looked at the two pokeballs and smiled at he picked them up. "Kabuto, Dratini come on out" He said as he opened the two balls. He brought out his pokedex to check out both of them.

Dexi (that's the name of the voice of Naruto's Pokedex as I imagined that each pokedex has a different name for it) spoke "Kabuto, the shellfish pokemon. Sex: Male, Found at level 36. This pokemon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil."

Naruto then turned the Pokedex to his shiny Dratini "Dratini, the dragon Pokemon. Sex: Female, found at level 32. It is born Large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows larger." Dexter finished and Naruto put his Pokedex away.

Naruto was happy he had bought a few super potions a while back… and by a while he meant about three to five years back. He used two of them on his pokemon, one on Kabuto and one on Dratini. He started to talk to them, but they were a little weary at first until Gardevoir came over.

"_It's ok, he is a great guy he saved me from my abusive trainer and treats me with care and will do the same for you. He was blessed by lord Arceus to be able to talk and understand us."_ Gardevoir started then turned to her trainer _"Naruto you never did tell my that secret you were going to tell me and your team when you got them so how about you tell us?"_ Gardevoir asked.

Naruto sighed as he was not going to be able to get out of this predicament. So he sat down. "Well to be honest… when Arceus blessed me he turned me into a half Human…" he started to saw until his Dratini looked at him with a confused expression. _"Half Human and Half what?"_ she asked.

Naruto adopted a serious look on his face. "Half Human… and half Pokemon, Arceus made half my DNA of that of a mixture of all the pokemon in the world so that I can better understand their feelings and such and he left a strange hint that has to do with that gift… he said that love comes in all shapes and forms. I con guess that he is expecting me to fall in love with a pokemon though I will not try to understand they way a god thinks as people have tried to do so before and have ended up in a hospital bed drooling while brain dead. (this is what I think would happen if people try to figure out what is not ment o be figured out!)

The three pokemon in front of him were shocked at what their lord Arceus did to their trainer and Gardevoir… was she blushing? "Well that is enough talking for now. Let's get a move on!" Naruto said enthusiastically while leaping backward into a back hand spring, to a standing up position and recalled his three teammates and moved on to Viridian City to stop by the pokemon center and wait for ash to catch up.

**Well guys that's the new chapter of Naruto's Pokemon Adventure. Hope you liked it. Next time Ash makes his epic entrance… ok maybe not so epic but we will see.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Big Birdie and Jenny

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to give you a little bit more info on the plot… or at least I think so… anyway the who thing with Gardevoir blushing and a certain review by bloodyhound17 got me thinking… yea sure Naruto could fall in love with Gardevoir, it totally possible and with Naruto being half pokemon he could in a sense have children with gardevoir but I am still sorting out the details. I'm just setting it up like a Naruto x gardevoir because if by the chance I do go with it I have it set up and if I don't go with it then it will be like Gardevoir has a major crush and Naruto… well he won't like her that way but he wont be oblivious to it. Once again I'm still working out the details!**

**Right now I am on vacation until Monday the 25 of February which is when I go back to school… I hate it so much! So I am trying to get a bunch of chapters out of the way now instead of making you guys wait forever to see where the story will go. **

**In the reviews tell me what you think of the pairing I set up with Naruto and Gardevoir. If you don't like it tell me what female from the show you would like to see him with… I might make it a harem but I am really not sure.**

**If the female if not from Kanto then she will make frequent appearances in the story until Naruto and the gang get to that region. And please try to refrain from using the Unova girls as that will take forever to get to as I am going in the order of regions that are the same as in the show. I know that the Unova anime takes place I would like to believe right after Kanto as Ash goes to Unova for a vacation after the first season ended.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

It has been about two hours sense Naruto had started on his way to Viridian City and it was starting to get darker out but that was a little odd to him since it was only about two or three O'clock in the afternoon. When he looked up he saw a big storm headed his way, but he wasn't in the least bit worried as he had been through much worse so he just trudged on.

Ten minutes later he heard a bunch of sparrows so he turned around to see a whole flock of them coming at him. Then Naruto noticed a boy on a bike fall to the ground. He was far enough away to barely be able to see who it was without squinting his eyes. The boy that fell on the ground Naruto Noticed it was ash.

He ran to go help ash when he got within range he saw a Pikachu hop onto Ash's shoulder then hop off, get struck my a bolt of lightning then send a huge ass discharge of electricity which electrocuted ash and shocked the fuck hell out Naruto.

Right when the discharge was about to hit Naruto he went wide eyes "SHIT! THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO MEET UP WITH ASH!" Naruto yelled as he shunshined away from the blast radius but not before getting shocked.

When it died down and the clouds went away Naruto rushed to ashes side to give him medical attention and to check to see if the Pikachu was still breathing and if it was then giving immediate medical attention.

While Naruto was treating Ash's and Pikachu's injuries they both woke and were having a little conversation. A bright light lit up the sky more than was necessary Naruto and ash looked up to see a giant bird that was glowing gold flying over a rainbow.

Naruto smirked, _"Well Ho-Oh you grace me with you presence again I hope you are happy with that favor you called me on from when I changed into a Pidgeot and we played Poker on my floating table."_ (Naruto is a seal master of the highest degree as he has had over 300 years to study. So making a floating table by using seals is not impossible) he thought while staring at the legendary bird.

The bird looked right at Naruto winked, and nodded its head to which Naruto nodded back. After the "Big Birdie" as he heard Pikachu put it, was out of sight Naruto noticed that Ash was still having trouble getting up so he picked him up and brought him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry with Pikachu resting on top of Naruto's head. After that was done he jogged to Viridian.

About halfway to Viridian Ash got enough energy to run so naturally he jumped off my shoulder grabbed Pikachu and sprinted down the road to the city. When caught up to ash he saw that he was being stopped by Officer Jenny who thought ash was a thief.

Naruto walked up to the two of them and smacked Ash on the head "Ash you were in no condition to run ahead. You could have strained your muscles even more and need more medical attention or worse you could have fallen forward and landed on TOP of your Pikachu and injured it more!" Naruto scolded the ten year old. Naruto then turned to Jenny "Jenny how have you been it's been what, two or three years since our date that went horribly wrong?" he said.

Jenny looked at the blond for a moment then got wide eyes and a megawatt smile "My God, Naruto is that you?" he nodded while Ash looked on confused. "It's been too long since our date. To answer your question, I have been great since the date that went wrong. So how about you tell me what you have been up to over dinner?" she asked with the dreaded puppy dog eyes… whimpering, big watery eyes, and the cute pout. _"Man why is it that even after 300 years women still know of that technique!"_ Naruto complained in his mind. _"But then again I get to have dinner with a sexy cop so I will be going anyway!"_ he finished his thought

Naruto smiled deviously at Jenny "Sure why not I just have to check my pokemon into the pokemon center to get healed and register for the pokemon league then we can go on our date… what do you say to the same place as last time. Lets just hope that a bunch of team rocket guys run though the restaurant knocking over everything again!" he said as Jenny offered to take Naruto and Ash to the center to which they accepted.

**PokeBio**

**Gardevoir:**

**Level 50**

**Sex: Female**

**Moveset: double team, magical leaf, calm mind, psychic, hypnoses, dream eater, hyper beam, thunderbolt, shadow ball, focus blast, confuse ray, will-o-wisp, thunder wave, icy wind, and signal beam.**

**Dratini: **

**Level 32**

**Sex: Female**

**Moveset: thunder wave, twister, dragon rage, aqua tail, dragon rush, dragon dance, water pulse, ice beam, rain dance, thunder, flamethrower, dragon pulse, attract, and protect.**

**Kabuto:**

**Level 36**

**Sex: Male**

**Moveset: Dig, confuse ray, earth power, iron defense, metal sound, mega drain, aqua jet, mud shot, rock slide, rock polish, toxic, hail, and screech.**

**Hope you like this chapter and just so you know right after I finish a chapter I at least start on the next one so I know where I left off and where to go from there so that you guys get them faster… so to speak. So yea let me know how this chapter wet over with you guys. **


	4. Blast Off

**Ok guy here's another chapter and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto**

Nurse Joy was just relaxing at the fact that there was nobody to help at the moment, but of course all good things must come to an end as Officer Jenny drove right through the doors… again. As the motor cycle was halfway through parking/skidding a boy with a pokemon league hat jumped out while holding an injured Pikachu. He ran up to the front desk.

"Please help my Pikachu, please save him and make sure he is fine" Ash pleaded. As Ash was saying this, a Chansey came out with a stretcher to take Pikachu into the back so it could be healed. At first Ash was skeptical to give Pikachu to the Chansey but with some convincing from Joy and Naruto he gave in. Nurse joy also took Naruto's pokemon to be healed.

While Ash was waiting in the waiting room Naruto took Jenny on their date which ended with both of them in a bed in the Pokemon center… to which Nurse joy came and joined them halfway through. (I always figured since Naruto is pretty old, so to speak, he would be a little bit of a player until he finds somebody to settle down with. And sorry no lemon yet as I am new to writing them so I am experimenting with writing them. Once I am used to it I will add them to the story.) Naruto woke up the next morning in between Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. After both of them woke up they went for another round until they decided it was time for work and Naruto had to meet Ash in the lobby.

After Naruto took a shower and got dressed he went down to get his pokemon. Naruto just sat down and waited for Ash, who was sleeping in, about an hour of waiting later Naruto was about to go up to Ash's provided room and wake him up, but that was when he came down the stairs. He picked up his Pikachu and sat down next to Naruto. They talked for about a half hour.

Right as both of them were about to get up leave, as they both registered for the Pokemon League the day before, when two people and a Meowth barged through the door. One off them was a girl who was dressed in white Team Rocket garb. While the guy was also dressed in white Team Rocket garb.

(Insert lame ass Team Rocket speech that is said at the beginning of every meeting with them)

"Give us your rare Pokemon and nobody will get hurt… much!" the head headed girl said with the blue haired guy nodding his head in agreement. A girl with orange hair and skimpy looking clothes walked up "So who are you guys again?" she asked. To which both Rockets face faulted (If that how you say it?) and yelled at the girl to back off.

Naruto walked up to them and studied them "You two don't look very scary…" Naruto said shocking them. Both of them who introduced themselves as Jessie and James sent out their pokemon. "Go Ekins/Koffing" they said.

Naruto smirked "Come on out Gardevoir and Dratini!" he yelled out as the two Pokemon came out of their pokeballs "Gardevoir use Psychic, Dratini use Thunder!" Naruto said in a monotone voice which creeped out everybody in the vicinity. Jessie, James, and Meowth all went flying sky high why screaming "TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" as they disappeared in a twinkle of light.

After this happened Naruto's Dratini started glowing and then evolved into a Dragonair. Naruto then turned to his two pokemon "Nice work you two. That was good timing between your attacks and those two were pathetic so either way great job!" Naruto said to his team members then recalled them back into their pokeballs. Naruto turned to Ash. "Well ash shall we get going we still have to make it to Pewter city to get our Bolder Badge." Naruto finished while turning and walking out the door with ash and the red head following.

The red head ran up to Naruto "Hey who are you and how do you know Ash, because he owes me a new bike since he trashed mine." She yell at the blond-haired-age-old-Ninja.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her with steely ice cold eyes that screamed "War Veteran" "What is your name and why are you yelling in my god fucking damn ear! Then maybe I will answer your question!" Naruto said in the same creepy monotone he used at the pokemon center.

She looked ready to hit him but I quick glance from the blond haired man stopped her dead in her tracks in that thought. She recomposed herself "My name is Misty and Ash over there stole my bike then trashed it and now I'm following him until he pays me back! Now please tell me who the hell you are!" She said in an agitated tone but in Naruto's opinion she was a brat and wouldn't leave anytime soon so he resigned to defeat and told her his name "My name is Naruto Namikaze, this is my traveling partner Ash Ketchum as you know that already… so since your going to be hanging around with us till Ash pays you back you might as well warm up to us as I will only make this more painful for you if you don't quit being a fucking brat and screeching like a howler monkey like somebody from my past who I would carve a statue of just to rip it to shreds (I really fucking HATE Sakura so much!), no please calm the fuck down so I can go back to thinking in peace and quiet." Naruto said in a whisper but the tone carried on for miles and he was focusing a little bit of Killing Intent (KI for short).

Misty calmed down really fast after that as they started their trek into the Viridian Forest. For the time being things were looking up for Ash but Naruto is just grumbling about having not just one brat but having a second one tagging along as well.

**Well there you go guys tell how you liked it as for the whole Misty thing… she is a real Bitch for a while then starts to become nicer but as they say first impressions are what count and Misty did not make a good one on me at all… I will probably ease up on her after a few chapters but for now she will be bashed. Don't worry she will not be bash for very long as she is on the line between Bitch and nice girl.**

**Anyway Dratini evolved into Dragonair and Team Rocket made their first pathetic entrance of many so we will see more of them in the future (Obviously) although they really do appear way too much in the anime. So anyway once again hope you enjoyed it and review**

**Have a nice day **

**Avatar18 out**


	5. the Team and DAT ONIX

**Hey People I'm back with another chapter of Naruto's Pokemon Adventure. just so you know Naruto may have been living in Pallet town for a while, BUT he did travel the world before he Arrived in Pallet so he does have a pokemon team… so he will be asking Professor Oak to send him the Pokemon from his younger days (15-20 years ago), and that will be his team that he will use throughout the series… well his main pokemon as he will switch out pokemon sometimes but he will always go back to his original team. You will find out the team later on in this chapter. Just so you know Gardevoir will always be one of his Pokemon on his team. I will give a pokemon Bio at the end of every other chapter! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon!**

Naruto, Ash and Misty have been walking the forest for about an hour and twenty-five minutes when Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Hey Guys I'm going back to viridian really quick so I will catch up with you in a bit!" Naruto said and leaving in a burst of speed, leaving a stunned Ash and Misty.

"Did he just…" Misty started to say until Ash finished the sentence "Disappear?" they looked at each other and nodded "Yep!" they finished simply then continued there trek towards Pewter city.

Nurse joy and Officer Jenny were conversing about the night before, as there was nobody in the Pokemon Center… until Naruto suddenly appeared out of thin air. He then casually walked up to the phone and called Professor in pallet town.

The call rang three times until Samuel Oak answered "Oh Naruto, how are you?" Oak asked the blond haired relic. Naruto smiled "I have been fine, thank you for asking, but I have called about my Pokemon team… I want you to transfer over my old team of five pokemon, can you do that for me while I send you my two new pokemon… one is a relic in itself and you should know about the stories about it… I caught a Kabuto." Naruto said/asked.

Samuel Oak got a megawatt smile at the fact that Naruto wanted his old team to take on the gyms and Pokemon league. He was also shocked and excited at the chance to do research on a Kabuto. "Sure just give me a few minutes to gather your old team of five Pokemon…" ten minutes later he came back with five Pokeballs. "Naruto just send me two of your pokemon except one please!" Naruto did as asked and sent over his Shiny Dratini and Kabuto. Then Naruto received his old team.

Naruto smiled at the Pokeballs that held his old friends from when he traveled the world… he traveled but never took on any gyms or the Pokemon league. "Thanks Professor, I have to go now and tell Delia that I will talk to her soon, alright now I have to go bye!" Naruto finished and hung up the phone.

Naruto walked outside the Pokemon Center and took out his six luxury ball then threw them up in the air and called out his Pokemon's Names. "Come on out Gardevoir, Zoroark, Chandelure, Lucario, Snorlax, and Tyranitar!" Naruto said as the six of them came out. "How are you guys I have seen you five in a while and I am sorry that I have not visited in a long time… how do you all feel about traveling the world again, but this time we take on each gym of each region just like you all wanted all those years ago… so what do you say?" Naruto asked. The five Pokemon nodded then they all looked at Gardevoir then looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto faltered a little bit then smiled "Ah, where are my manors… everybody this is my newest pokemon partner and will be teaming up with you all. With you all by my side we can handle anything… I hope." Naruto said as Naruto talked about how his life had been since their journeys long ago and filling Gardevoir in on it all while talking about how the five new members to the party have been.

Since Naruto hadn't been with his pokemon in a while he brought out his Pokedex, Dexi, to gain data on his pokemon.

Gardevoir: Shiny: female

Level 50

Moveset: confusion, double team, teleport, calm mind, psychic, future sight, hypnosis, dream eater, toxic, sunny day, hyper beam, light screen, rain dance, safeguard, protect, thunderbolt, return, shadow ball, shock wave, attract, body slam, double edge, thunder wave, icy wind,rest, snore, ice punch, sleep talk, thunder punch, fire punch, disable, will-o-wisp, magical leaf, signaal beam

Zoroark: Shiny: female

Level 50

Moveset: Hone claws, faint attack, foul play, night slash, agility, nasty plot, night daze, calm mind, toxic, sunny day, hyper beam, protect, return, dig, shadow ball, double team, flamethrower, aerial ace, attract, low sweep, focus blast, incinerate, shadow claw, swords dance, detect, dark pulse, sucker punch, extrasensory, counter, bounce.

Chandelure: shiny: male

Level 50

Moveset: confuse ray, flame burst, hex, calm mind, toxic, sunny day, hyper beam, protect, solar beam, return, psychic, shadow ball, double team, flamethrower, fire blast, energy ball, incinerate, will-o—wisp, hypnosis, dream eater, acid armor, heat wave, acid, dark pulse, rest, sleep talk, snore, night shade, inferno.

Lucario: shiny: female

Level 50

Moveset: dark pulse, quick attack, detect, metal claw, counter, force palm, metal sound, swords dance, aura sphere, close combat, dragon pulse, extreme speed, water pulse, calm mind, toxic, bulk up, hyper beam, protect, iron tail, earthquake, return, dig, psychic, shadow ball, brick break, double team, attract, focus blast, dragon pulse, drain punch, shadow claw, stone edge, rock slide, poison jab, flash cannon, ice punch, thunder punch, zen headbutt, swift, iron defense, cross chop, bite, sky uppercut, hi jump kick, agility, crunch, blaze kick, bullet punch, reversal, screech.

Snorlax: male

Level 50

Moveset: lick, yawn, rest, snore, sleep talk, body slam, crunch, water pulse, toxic, ice beam, hyper beam, protect, sunny day, rain dance, solar beam, thunderbolt, thunder, earthquake, return, psychic, shadow ball, brick break, double team, shock wave, flamethrower, fire blast, focus blast, rock slide, fire punch, ice punch, thunder punch, zen headbutt, gunk shot, iron head, outrage, seed bomb, charm, screech.

Tyranitar: female

Level 50

Moveset: thunder fang, ice fang, fire fang, bite, screech, rock slide, thrash, crunch, earthquake, stone edge, hyper beam, dragon slaw, toxic, ice beam, protect, rain dance, thunderbolt, iron tail, thunder, return, dig, brick break, double team, flamethrower, fire blast, aerial ace, attract, focus blast, dragon pulse, shadow claw, rock polish, avalanche, thunder wave, ice punch, thunder punch, aqua tail, earth power, iron, head, outrage dragon dance.

After about another two hours Naruto recalled his team then shot off in a burst of speed in the direction of Viridian forest to catch up to ash. When Naruto caught up to Ash he saw that Ash was halfway through a battle with a samurai. Naruto walked up next to Misty who didn't notice him.

Naruto looked at Misty "So…" Naruto started only to get an "AHHHHHHH" she looked at Naruto and her eye twitched. "DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed in Naruto's right ear. Naruto then put his pinky finger in his ear to check if he went deaf in that ear which happened to be his right ear. He found out he wasn't deaf but there was still a ringing sound in his ear which was making him annoyed.

Naruto looked at Misty with a glare and hiss right eye twitching like crazy which showed how pissed he was. "Misty…" Naruto started in a dangerous tone that promised pain. "Would you kindly stop screaming in my ear as I have enhanced senses and my hearing is sensitive so stop screaming…" Naruto finished with a smiled that promised pain.

The two of them turned back to the battle. Ash made a Pideoto, which Naruto guessed he caught and was slightly impressed, use sand attack. That is until a pincer came out of the sand attack and tackled Ash's Pokemon which knocked it out.

Ash looked disappointed that His pokemon lost, but didn't give up "Come on out Medapod. Use harden to the max!" Ash yelled. Naruto sweatdroped when Ash announced that and couldn't help but thing _"He is too much like me when I was really young!"_ The samurai repeated the same thing Ash said, which made Naruto sweatdrop even more.

Naruto lost count of how many hardens they both used and was really board so took a little nap but was awakened by Misty screaming at Ash then they all heard a buzzing sound a saw that a hoard of Beedrill were coming in their direction so Ash, Misty, and the Samurai started running and turned back to look at Naruto.

Ash looked worried for Naruto and yelled at him to hurry up and run away. The other two looked on with worry and interest. Naruto brought out a luxury ball that Ash figured was Naruto's Gardevoir. That though went out the window as soon as Naruto announced the Pokemon.

Naruto smiled at the ball in his hand "It is time to shine one again… GO ZOROARK!" He yelled the last part. Everybody looked on in awe at the pokemon not native to the Kanto Region. The trio of trainers looking at Naruto turned to each other in silence until Misty got stars in her eyes "She is Beautiful!" she said in awe.

Naruto Smiled at His long time friend… who had a major crush on her trainer if the blush on her face was proof enough! Naruto also knew that his Lucario also has a Major crush on himself as well. "Zoroark use a widespread flamethrower to take out all of the Beedrill coming after us, if you would." Naruto said. Zoroark obeyed and took out all of the Beedrill.

All the while this was happening Ash's Metapod had a nervous breakdown and evolved into a Butterfree. With all of the excitement out of the way Naruto, Ash, and Misty made their way out of the viridian forest.

After an hour of walking they came across a guy named Flint who lead them to the Pokemon Center… but charged Ash and Misty a two dollar fine for resting on his rocks. He didn't charge Naruto for his own reasons. Naruto smiled _"So flint you really are still around… I haven't seen you since you were fifteen!"_ Naruto thought. Flint was thinking around the same lines _"So Naruto you really are eternally young just like you said all those years ago. I wonder if you have any children of your own and if you're a deadbeat dad like me."_ Flint though with a sad look on his face.

After they quartet got to the Pokemon Center and Ash gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy to be healed. While ash did that Naruto and Flint talked about old times, they laughed a bit while they talked. Naruto smiled at His old, emphasis on the OLD, friend. "Hey Flint why don't you go give Ash over there a little scare about the gym leader?" Naruto asked to which Flint smirked and did as asked.

When Naruto walked over Ash said that he was going to the gym and that Flint was going to lead/escort them there. After a bit of walking they were outside of the gym. Ash walked into the gym with Naruto and Misty following behind. Ash demanded a battle.

I am ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I challenge you the pewter city gym lead to a Pokemon Battle!" Ash said in a determined voice.

Brock just Laughed at Ash "Ha, your pokemon stand no chance, look at that Pikachu it doesn't look strong enough to even take on a Bellsprout! But if your so determined to take me on then I will oblige!" Brock said. Then sent out his Onix which pretty much just wrapped Ash's Pokemon until it passed out.

Naruto smirked "Hey Brock mind if I challenge you to a Gym Match?" Naruto asked to which Brock nodded. Brock sent out Onix again. "Go Onix!" Naruto smirked and said "You call that a rock Pokemon… let me show you a real Rock type Pokemon… GO TYRANITAR!" as Naruto said that a big pokemon came out. "Tyranitar use aqua tail on Onix!" Naruto commanded to which His Pokemon obeyed and moved at high speeds that would normally be impossible for such a big Pokemon, but what everyone doesn't know is that Naruto put three years getting all his Pokemon to be really fast and a respectable speed… especially his Snorlax.

Onix was down in one hit. Brock then sent out his Geodude which got its rocky ass kicked by Tyranitar which used an ice beam.

Naruto walked out of the gym with aa defeated Brock and a gym badge in his hand. Naruto then walked to the Pokemon center as it was night by the time he got there. He booked a room and went to sleep.

The next day Naruto walked with Ash and Misty to the Pokemon gym and Ash challenged Brock again and won… by an unorthodox method of the gym sprinklers going off and using that and a thunder shock to beat Onix and Geodude.

After that Flint revealed himself to be Brocks dad. Ash and Misty looked shocked while Naruto smiled sadly at the father.

As Naruto, Ash and Misty were about to leave the city Brock ran up to them and Joined them on their journey throughout the Pokemon world.

**Well that is the fifth chapter of Naruto's Pokemon Adventure. Hope you liked it, review and give me some feedback and I have decided to have the pairing be a Harem. The Harem will be Naruto x Gardevoir x Zoroark x Lucario x Cynthia x May x Mystery girl that I will disclose in a later chapter!**


	6. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
